Tutorial
Gothador is a relatively old game, but still has a really dedicated and friendly fan base, willing to help with just about anything and everything in the game. From getting the first few (thousand) levels, to any gear needed, or quest help, somebody somewhere will help. However, it does not start off that way. It can be very intimating to a new player. It recommends the in-game tutorial , but many agree that is pretty lacking, and most don't even complete it when making a new character. Which is why this page was developed. It is a more improved tutorial, designed to get any player an overview of the game and help make their decisions easier, and doesn't result in you being stuck in a realm that nobody can access to provide assistance. What is Gothador? Gothador is a browser based MMORPG. It features six classes, each with unique skills and spells, sub-classes to help further add uniqueness, and thousands of realms, quests, creatures, and items to play through. It is a subscription based game, meaning that unless you pay a $5 monthly fee, only a fraction of the content will be available. Namely, only the Gothador realm is open (and Gothador - 7021 Years Ago for the tutorial). As such, only the quests and creatures in the Gothador are accessible. Items don't require supporter status to wear, only to acquire, so it is possible to get somebody to send you items that you can use while not subscribed, or buy a month of supporter to knock out a bunch of basic quests. So I'm new. Now what? Say something! One of the very first things that a new player should do is introduce themselves in the Shoutbox. It shows a messaging say you joined, but nobody knows if you are a new player, or an alt of somebody else, or if you simply joined and then immediately quit. So just say hey and hopefully somebody will reply. If not, don't be discouraged, just try again later! Nobody would willingly ignore a new person and it might just be a matter of nobody really being around. In the meantime, look around the wiki and get a feel for what the game can look like at higher levels. Classes There are six permanent classes in Gothador, each offering special class based skills and spells to make you more effective. There are also seven temporary classes, which are required to kill specific creatures or complete certain quests. An overview of the classes can be found here! Basic Mechanics Here are some basic mechanics of Gothador that players should know about to make their life easier: Death - Upon dying, players drop all gold and platinum they are carrying and they are moved to the nearest hospital/class hospital/life nexus. Anybody that goes to the square with the gold/platinum on it can then pick it up. Therefore it's wise to either go back and pick it up after dying, or bank it before any plays of dangerous fighting. Although if it's a negligible amount, it might not be worth the AP to go back and pick it up. Banks - Players can stop at any bank to deposit or withdraw their gold, which can then be access at any bank in any realm. Creature Skills - Certain creatures have skills that can affect combat in some way or another. For instance, a creature with the Assassin skill has the chance to instantly kill you, regardless of stats on you or the creature, or a creature with the Unlocatable skill means they can't be located with the Creature Locate player skill, and thus must be manually searched for on the map. The one that players might need to watch out for would be Bandit which lets a creature steal gold from you, requiring them to kill it to get it back. Realm features - Certain realms have certain features with them, such as requiring a specific level or quest item to enter, or being a dark realm, meaning that you can't tell what coordinates for the squares are, and unable to teleport accurately (you'll just teleport to a random quest). Swift_Mover and manually counting coordinates are the only way to reliably move around. What should I start doing? There are a few quests that everybody should do as soon as they create a new character. One of which is Barbaric Rage. It gives you access to +50% experience from any creatures you kill. Getting it earlier means you can benefit more from it faster. After that, Goblin Slayer and Vampire Slaying are decent quests to get some early levels, while Art of Attack and Aha Mana give some tiny boosts to your level up stats. What's with all these numbers? Gothador has a ton of numbers, that might seem confusing at first. But they're all straightforward with some basic knowledge. Stats could be divided into two categories: Combat and Non Combat. Combat stats: Stats that are used in determining combat with a creature/player. Level Up stats: Attack - Determines your chance to hit a target. If it's lower than the targets defense, then you have a higher chance to miss. Higher means you can hit the target. Note that there is always a chance to miss the target, regardless of how much over it is. Defense - Opposite of attack. The lower your defense is compared to the targets attack, the higher chance of being hit. The higher your defense is, the less of a chance the target has of hitting you. Note that there is always a chance to be hit, regardless of how much over it is. Damage - How much melee damage you hit for. Similar to attack and defense, damage has to be higher than the target's AC, otherwise you will only do 1 damage. AC - The armor of the group, it determines how much damage is mitigated. If it is higher than the targets damage, you will only take 1 damage If it is lower, then you take whatever the damage is and subtract the AC from that. The remaining damage is then taken from HP. HP - How much health you have. Once it hits 0, you die and respawn at a Life Nexus or Class Hospital. Can be refilled using Potions such as Mega Health Potion. MP - How much mana you have. Needed to cast spells. Once it hits 0, or gets too low to cast spells, you have to recharge it at a Class Hospital or Mana Shrine. Can be refilled using Potions such as Mega Mana Potion. Wisdom - Determines how much damage your Sorcery spells do. You can not put Level Up points into it, however casting any spell will give you wisdom experience, and when you get enough it levels up. Higher levels allows you to spend more mana when making sorcery sells, and thus do more damage. Non Combat Skills: Stats that help you do things outside of combat, such as mining or foraging, or are not directly used when determining a fight. Level Up stats: AP - How many Action Points you have. Needed for just about every action in the game, from killing something, to moving, to dropping something, to picking something up, and everything in between. Speed - How long it takes for your AP to regenerate. Starts off at 30 minutes per AP. Level Up points can get it down to 10 minutes per AP. Items can lower that further to 5 minutes per AP. There is also an enchant called Time Shift that, when at level 30, lowers it to 4 minutes per AP, which is the fastest in the game. Mining - Determines the chance you have to successfully mine a given ore. Higher levels allow for greater chances to mine higher level ore. Maxes at 99% with a minimum of 2%. Smelting - Determines the chance you have to successfully smelt a given ore into a bar. Higher levels allow for greater chances to smelt higher level ore. Maxes at 99% with a minimum of 2%. Orb Level - Determines the chance you have to successfully orb a given bar into an Orb. Higher levels allow for greater chances to orb higher level bar. Maxes at 99% with a minimum of 2%. Foraging - Determines the chance you have to successfully forage at a given area. Higher levels allow for greater chances to forage higher level mixer. Maxes at 99% with a minimum of 2%. Level up points You start off with a Level Up point, and it's recommended to put it into speed or AP. Going with AP first can help you get to at least 50 AP, meaning any Benevolent Potions used won't be wasted. However, increasing speed means you don't have to wait as long for your AP to naturally regenerate. Although most players are willing to buff you with Time Shift if you ask nicely, or give an item to get your speed lowered, so that doesn't really matter as much. Essential and highly recommended quests Tips and Tricks